The New girl
by DBZHakushoMoonBop
Summary: As young Tom Riddle sat in the great hall staring up at the encanted ceiling, he thought about how boring it was and how nothing ever happened. How mistaken he was. When a girl with gold eyes bursts into the great hall, calling for Dumbledore things sudde


Tom Riddle stared up at the ceiling of the Great Hall as he ate. His thick black hair fell into his eyes as he reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice, bringing it to his lips. Just as he was about to drain the glass the large doors to the great hall burst open and in stumbled a girl with a black cloak. She fell to her knees on the floor. She brought with her a storm that scared most of the kids. The winds howled violently and rain blew in as lightning struck around her.  
  
"Dum....ble...dor..." she gasped and fell forward, vomiting up blood. Dumbledore stood up and walked over to her, but was stopped when a bolt of lightning struck at his feet. The girl looked up at him from the depths of her hood. Tom could see that her golden eyes were glowing. Finally she stopped vomiting and fell forward unconscious. The storm stopped completely as she hit the ground. Dumbledore gently picked her up and walked out of the great hall.  
  
  
  
Tom stood in front of Dumbledore as the old man shuffled threw some papers. Finally he looked up.  
  
"Oh! Tom my boy, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I want to know who that girl is." Tom said  
  
"Ah, yes. The girl. She should be fine in a few days. A tad bit drowsy and ill, but nothing to frightful."  
  
"I didn't ask about her condition, I asked who she was." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that I can not say at the moment, Tom."  
  
"But, Professor...."  
  
"Go on back to your dorm, Tom. Off with you now."  
  
"Can I at least go visit her?" Tom asked. Dumbledore thought for a moment then nodded.  
  
"But I'm afraid she shant be much company. She is not awake. Oh and Tom, one request. Don't uncover her face." Before Tom could ask what he had meant, Dumbledore shooed him out of the room and closed the door.   
  
  
  
Tom sat by the girl's bedside and stared at her, taking in all of her features. She was wearing a white hospital gown that didn't do much to cover her luscious body. Long legs met perfectly rounded hips, connecting to a curved, slender waist and voluptuous breast. Long arms ended with perfectly small, slender hands. Her alabaster skin only made her more desirable. She had a veil across her face, under her eyes, but Tom could still admire the beauty he saw. Long silvery lashes rested gently on flushed cheeks. Silver hair pooled around her like water and silver eyebrows were drawn together in a slight frown as she slept. Tom reached out to stroke her hair. Just as his fingers were about to touch the silken strands her eyes fluttered open and her hand shot up, grabbing his wrist in a painfully tight grip.  
  
"Who are you?" she breathed.  
  
"Tom Riddle." He said. She studied him for a moment before releasing his hand, and going back to sleep. Tom stared at her shocked. Finally he bent down and kissed her temple before heading back to his dorm. The girl's eyes opened momentarily to watch him leave then closed once more.  
  
  
  
Tom turned on his back and panted. He couldn't get to sleep. His mind kept wondering back to the silver haired girl. He closed his eyes and sighed. Suddenly he heard the curtains of his bed flung open. He opened his eyes to see the girl standing there with her eyes shining. An oversized black robe draped across her shoulders. She quickly jumped on him and straddled his hips, then closed the curtain.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Tom cried. She pressed one slender finger to his lips and hushed him.  
  
"Now, now. Wouldn't want anyone finding Me." she breathed. Tom noticed how lethal her finger nails looked. Long and hard and sharp. He imagined her withering underneath him, those nails clawing at his back as she moaned.....  
  
"Ooo. Thinking naughty thoughts are we?" Tom blushed.   
  
"How-How did you know?" he asked.  
  
"I can fell your erection." she whispered.  
  
"You had better go, before the head of house comes in and...."  
  
"Do not you worry about that." she replied "Close your eyes, now." Tom did as he was told and felt petal soft lips touch his. He groaned and licked the part of her lips. She nipped the tip of his tongue and drew back, replacing her veil. Tom growled and grabbed her shoulders. Not one to give up that easily his ravished her neck. Licking, sucking, and biting every inch of it. She moaned and he flipped her over, hastily undoing her clothes.  
  
"TOM! GET UP! WE'RE LATE! CLASS STARTED TEN MINUTES AGO!" Tom jumped up, disappointed that the girl had just been a dream. He ran to get dressed and quickly went to Transfiguration.  
  
  
  
Professor Dippit stood up during dinner and called for attention.  
  
"Now, you are all probably wondering about the young lady who came here last night. Her name is Tatonya. She is...of some relation to Professor Dumbledore and she shall be attending classes with you. She has been sorted into Slytherin. Ask her any questions you like, she has a choice as to whether she shall answer them or not. But no one is to remove the veil from her face. Should anyone do this, there shall be dire consequences. Continue your meal." As he sat down the girl now known as Tatonya came into the great hall. She wore tight black robes and a blood red veil. Her long silver hair had been braided and she had skull earrings on. She walked over to the Slytherin table gracefully and sat down next to Tom.  
  
"Hello Tom." She said, without even looking at him.  
  
"Good evening Tatonya." Tom replied.  
  
"May I ask why you wear that veil?" asked a 6th year named Timothy Peters.  
  
"You may, but that does not mean I will answer." she replied.  
  
"So you won't tell me?" Timothy asked.  
  
"I wear it to hide my face." she replied.  
  
"I figured that, but why?"  
  
"That is none of your concern." she snapped. Timothy blushed and turned away.  
  
"Forgive me." she said, reaching over and patting Timothy's hand. "I had not meant to snap. I am just a bit grumpy."  
  
"Uhm....It's okay." Timothy said. Tatonya pointed to her plate and said something under her breath. Suddenly an assortment of red foods appeared. Red Jell-O, red mashed potatoes, red hotdogs and red steak.  
  
"Why is everything red?" a first year named Joan Breathan asked. Tatonya ignored her question and ate her food.  
  
  
  
Later in the Common room, Tatonya sat on a couch reading a very old book. Tom sat down next to her.  
  
"What are you reading."  
  
"A book." she replied with a giggle.  
  
"What's it called?" Tom inquired.  
  
"Occultatioaegis Vesterlamia." she replied. Tom stared at her for a moment.  
  
"What does that mean?" she shrugged and went back to reading.  
  
"Where are you from?" he asked.  
  
"Transylvania." she answered without looking up.  
  
"Hmm. Why come here."  
  
"Problems there. Came here to seek out Dumbledore. Let us just say he is an old family friend."  
  
"Can....I see your face?"  
  
"You are seeing it now." She replied.  
  
"No, without the veil."  
  
"Later." she said.  
  
"Do you like being the woman of mystery?" She laughed.  
  
"Yes, I always have. It makes like more entertaining. People never know what I shall do next! I might suddenly attack the head of the house or make love to the Charms teacher!"  
  
"FLITWICK?! EWWWW!" She laughed again.  
  
"Right, a rather disgusting thought."  
  
"Would you ever do it?" Tom asked, dark eyes gleaming.  
  
"Most certainly not! Much too short for my tastes. Not to mention his physical appearance favors an ugly elf.."  
  
"Yes, quite." Tom replied. Tatonya closed the book and stood.  
  
"I am weary. I shall bid you a good night, Tom." With that she was off.  
  
  
  
The young Hufflepuff girl skipped toward the dungeons to make up some work. Suddenly she heard some foot steps behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see who it was but saw no one. Her brows drew together in a frown and she continued walking. Again she heard the swift foot steps but decided to ignore it and walk faster.  
  
"Don't run from me, kitten." Came a cool voice behind her. She froze and she felt arms come around her waist and soft lips press against her neck, sending shivers up her spine. A hot tongue came out and licked at the tender skin, then sucked on it. The girl shuddered and leaned back. Her back hit firm breast and she gasped.  
  
"You're a girl." She moaned. Those talented lips came up to her cheek.  
  
"Yes." The lips moved to her neck again and nibbled on the wet pink flesh. "I hope you forgive me for what I shall do." The Hufflepuff girl gasped as the sharp fangs penetrated her flesh. Soon her gasps became moans as the wonderful sensation overtook her. The hands that held her waist cupped her immature breast and massaged them. The girl became very aroused.   
  
"Oh please." She moaned. Finally the soft lips were removed and the girl was turned around. Those same lips ravished her mouth, licking every part of it. The girl could taste her own blood on the others lips. Hips ground into her own, a clit rubbing a clothed clit. The girl tossed her head back and moaned as she climaxed. Gentle kisses were trailed up her neck and over her face. She was laid down and left as she slipped into unconsciousness. That's were the Potions professor found her later.  
  
  
  
By lunch the next day it was all over the school. The girl was in the infirmary, pale and weak but very happy. Tatonya had skipped breakfast and when she came for lunch she looked positively radiated. Her cheeks glowed and her eyes shimmered.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Tom asked her.  
  
"I just got a letter from mother, things in Transylvania are going well." she replied looking dreamy. Tom sighed as he stared at her. A black haired boy named Separis leaned over to him.  
  
"Ah, I see our head boy Tom has a crush." He breathed. Tom glared at him.  
  
"I do not." He said. Separis rolled his eye's and went back to his food.  
  
  
  
Later that week another attack happened. This time it was to a young seventh year Raven claw boy. His story was much like the Hufflepuff girls. He was grabbed from behind, some one ravished his neck, bit him the helped him relive the sexual pressure that had built up with the menstruations to his neck had gone on. The boy was left blissfully happy, but weak.  
  
  
  
"Tatonya." Dumbledore said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Well." she replied, and then looked him over. "My Albus, how you have aged." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Yes, but you, Tatonya, are as beautiful as the last time I saw you." Tatonya reached up to trace Dumbledore's cheek with her finger.  
  
"It's been so long Albus. I'm so tired." she said.   
  
"I know, Tatonya."  
  
"No, you don't know Albus. You could never know." After a long silence she began to speak again, this time in a different language.  
  
"Nous sommes les deux vieux maintenant, Albus. Aber Sie zeigen das mehr als ich überhaupt Wille. Ciò è che cosa ottengo per desiderarla che tutto non è esso? Agora eu tenho-o todo, e eu odeio-o! Ahora no deseo nada! Nothingness I! Mais pour une fois que je ne peux pas avoir ce que je veux. Por qué usted no me paró Albus? Porque?! Oder Sie sollten mich verbunden haben! L'une ou l'autre manière nous aurions été Albus heureux. Albus felice. Agora eu venho aqui após assim muita miséria! Jedes in Transylvania ist verdorben! Je viens ici pour vous voir, mais vous n'êtes rien comme vous étiez! Albus porqué?! WARUM?!" She broke down sobbing.  
  
"Oh Tatonya..." Dumbledore said. She flung herself into his arms and sobbed on his robes.  
  
  
  
Tatonya crept back into the common room, her eyes red and puffy from crying.   
  
"Tatonya?" came a voice. Tatonya growled and got ready to lunge at the intruder when she recognized Tom standing in his night clothes.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?" he asked.   
  
"I had to meet Dumbledore." she said. Tom walked up to her and studied her face.  
  
"You've been crying." He said. Tatonya turned away from him.  
  
"It's nothing." She pushed past him to go to her dorm.  
  
"Tatonya…" she ignored him and ran up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Tatonya sat in the corner of the Common room reading her old book and ignoring everyone. Tom walked up to her and said,  
  
"Are you alright?" she nodded with out looking up. "Will you ever tell me why you were crying?"  
  
"It was nothing." She muttered. "Forget it." Tom gave her a dashing smile.  
  
"Now why won't you tell me why a pretty girl like yourself was crying?" He sat next to her and plucked the book from her fingers, sliding between her out stretched legs and running his fingers threw her hair.  
  
"Give me my book back." She said, frowning. Tom leaned in towards her and rested his head on her shoulder. She angrily pushed him away and stood up.  
  
"I am sorry. I must leave." She jumped up and ran out of the portal.  
  
  
  
"Albus," Tatonya whispered. "Let me in." Dumbledore opened the door to his private chambers and allowed her to come in.  
  
"What is it Tatonya?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Albus! What have you done to me?!" she sobbed. "I thought coming here would help me put things to rest but it hasn't! It just makes me hate you for what you've done to me and love you all the same! Oh Albus, make it all go away!" Dumbledore picked her up and took her to the couch, allowing her to curl up in his lap and cry till she had no more tears. She rested her head on his shoulder and ran her fingers threw his white hair. He rubbed her back soothingly. She sighed and stared up at him.  
  
"May I sleep here tonight Albus?" she asked. Albus smiled warmly at her.  
  
"I never could say 'no' to you Tatonya, what makes you think I shall start now?" She giggled and curled up against his chest, drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
  
"MISS TATONYA! I WOULD APRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD PAY ATTENTION!" yelled the History of Magic teacher. Tatonya turned her dreamy eyes on him and giggled.  
  
"Calm down, sir." She said in a softly hypnotic tone. "I was paying attention." The teacher relaxed a little but grumbled something and went back to teaching the class. Tom leaned over and whispered in her ear,  
  
"You really should pay attention."  
  
"Oh hush, Tommy, would you?" Tom noticed that she was in a very good mood. She even let the first year Hufflepuff girl who got attacked, known as Rose; see her with out her veil, though no one else had seen it. The girl had been interrogated on what she had seen.  
  
"Oh she is so beautiful!" Rose cried. "She's a goddess! Her lips are so perfect and so is her nose and cheeks and every part of her face!"  
  
Tom thought about that now and smiled over at Tatonya.  
  
  
  
"Hey Tom," Malfoy cried. "Where's your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, where is Tatonya." Asked Timothy. Tom frowned and looked around. She was no where to be seen and neither was Dumbledore. Suddenly Tatonya's beautiful black owl flew down next to Tom and looked around. It hooted and looked at Tom.  
  
"I'll take it, Skelator." The owl moved over to Tom and held out its leg. Tom took the note and put it in his pocket. Skelator hooted and nipped his finger, then flew out the window as two other owls came by looking for Tatonya. Tom took these notes to and placed them in his pocket to give to her later. Hundreds of owls suddenly swooped in, in search of Tatonya. Tom took all these letters and placed them in a bag then left to look for Tatonya. He searched the common room, the dorms, the halls, some empty classrooms and some of the regular class rooms. Finally he went to the transfiguration class room.   
  
"Albus…."  
  
"Tatonya, stop…"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ta-mmmph." Tom peeked into the room to see Tatonya kissing the transfiguration teacher. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Tom quickly turned away and left.  
  
  
  
Tatonya came into the common room and collapsed on the couch next to Tom. Tom handed her a bag and turned away.  
  
"What is this?" she asked.  
  
"A bunch of owls came looking for you this morning. I took the letters from them and put them in a bag for later to give to you."  
  
"Oh thank you!" she cried and hugged him. He stiffened at her touch.  
  
"Forgive me." She said releasing him. "You do not like to be touched."  
  
"I saw you kissing Dumbledore." He whispered so softly he didn't think she heard.  
  
"You were spying on me?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"No." he replied. "It wasn't on purpose."  
  
"Hmm. I see." She twirled a loose strand of hair. "I suppose you're wondering why?"  
  
"Yes. But you don't have to tell me." She patted his cheek and giggled.  
  
"I will tell you some time. Just know it was nothing special." Tom snorted and stared at the fire.  
  
"Are you jealous?!" she cried.  
  
"No." Tom growled.  
  
"Yes, you are!" she said.  
  
"Let me see your face." He said suddenly.   
  
"Maybe sometime you will, Tom, but not now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Oh, Tom, leave it for later. Now I'm going for a walk." With that she hopped out the porthole and was gone.  
  
  
  
The figure snuck along the halls looking for a victim. Rose came up behind her and put her arms around her waist. The person twirled around and stared down at Rose.  
  
"What are you doing?" the person hissed.  
  
"I couldn't stay away from you!" Rose said, reaching up to kiss the person.  
  
"No, Rose. You can not. I did not come to you for love, angel, I came for a meal." Rose kissed the person again, then moved to suck on their neck. The person moaned and gripped Rose's back tightly.  
  
"Come on, Kitten." Rose said.  
  
"But, Rose, I'm a girl."  
  
"I don't care!" Rose said. The girl gently pried Rose's arms from her body and stepped back.  
  
"I am sorry, love, but I can not. You are young and innocent. I won't corrupt you with someone such as me." Rose stared up at the person as tears began to pour down her cheeks. The other girl sighed.  
  
"Forgive me, young one. I should not have allowed you to release with me." The person turned and started down the hall again. Rose let out a sob and the woman stopped. She turned back to Rose and sighed.  
  
"Oh, come to me young one." She held out her arms and the girl ran to her. Rose sobbed lightly and clutched the dark robes. The woman stroked Rose's hair gently.  
  
"I have to go feed now, little angel." She said.  
  
"I want to come with you." Rose said.   
  
"No." the woman said.  
  
"But-….."   
  
"No." she said again more firmly and then before Rose could argue she turned and disappeared around the corner.  
  
  
  
Professor Separis walked swiftly to his private quarters, his black robes billowing behind him. He stopped when a girl suddenly walked out in front of him.   
  
"Why aren't you in your dorm?" he asked in an acid tone. She didn't say anything, just stepped closer to him. Long hair spilled over her shoulders and a few strands in her eyes. Her full red lips hung open slightly.  
  
"What are you doing out in the halls at this time?!" Separis demanded again.  
  
"Hush, Professor." the girl purred. Professor Separis growled as the girls hand came up to touch his cheek. He gripped it tightly and snapped again,  
  
"Why aren't you in your dorm?! And who are you for that matter? Are you from Hufflepuff, Gryffindor?" The girl opened her eyes and stared at Separis. The iris's glowed a sinister red. She smiled revealing long sharp canines. Before Separis could do anything she had him pinned against the wall.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?!" he demanded. Her red lips brushed against the skin on his neck.  
  
"Shhhh. It shall all be over soon." she licked up his throat along his jugular and nipped at it gently. Separis bit back a moan and tried to push her off.  
  
"Stop fighting!" she hissed and gave a harder nip, then went to his mouth, again kissing, licking and biting his lips, till they were sore and swollen. Then she moved back down to his neck. This time he couldn't hold back a moan and this only made the girl chuckle. Suddenly those sharp fangs dove into his jugular, sucking up the hot blood. The girl ground her hips against his making him gasp. She ground harder making him cum and pulled away licking the last traces of blood from her lips.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered and left as he fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
  
  
Tatonya was shaken awake the next morning.  
  
"What is it?!" she snapped irritably.  
  
"The potions professor was attacked last night?!" the girl said. Tatonya jumped up and looked at the girl.  
  
"Our potions professor? The head of this house?! Joshua Separis?! That one?"  
  
"The one and only." the girl replied.  
  
"Dear Oberon, by whom?"  
  
"The same one who attacked that girl Rose and the others, I suppose. He was found in the same conditions. Pale, weak and rather happy."  
  
"Happy?! That man couldn't be happy if you put a cheering charm on him!" The girl just shrugged.  
  
  
  
Tom looked up as Tatonya came into the great Hall. She slid into the seat next to him.  
  
"Good morning Tom." she said and bit into some red toast.  
  
"'Morning' Tatonya." he said, shoveling eggs into his mouth.  
  
"Why are you eating so fast?" she inquired, thumping him on the back as he choked.  
  
"Essay." he said when he swallowed. "Got to finish it." Tatonya thought for a moment.  
  
"What is it on?"  
  
"Defense against Dark arts, Vampires." Tatonya giggled and patted his arm.  
  
"I shall help you, if you need it." Tom bit his lip. He didn't like help with stuff, but he didn't have a thing done and twenty minutes to get it done.  
  
"Okay." he said and stood up. Tatonya followed him to the library.  
  
  
  
Tatonya flipped threw the book on Vampires and sighed.   
  
"This book is so old and out of date, the information in it is no good."   
  
"You know a lot about vampires?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yes." she said.  
  
"Okay, how do people become vampires?"  
  
"One, they are born as vampires or two a vampire changes a mortal into one." Tom wrote this down.  
  
"For a mortal to become a vampire there is to be five other vampires and the person has to be either willing or incoherent. Four of the five vampires make a circle around the fifth vampire and the mortal; the mortal is given a glass of blood, one from each vampire. The vampire in center of the circle then bites the mortal on the neck while the other four say a chant. After the centre vampire has drained three pints of human blood and had the mortal drink the vampire blood, the other four vampires choose on a symbol and carve it into the mortals back. Then another chant and it is complete. The mortal is now a vampire." Tom wrote this down then looked up.  
  
"Damn! You sure know a lot. How is that?" Tatonya blushed.   
  
"I urm....lets just say I know some vampires."  
  
"Hmmm. Okay, fair enough. Does it hurt for the mortal to become a vampire?" Tatonya thought for a moment then said.  
  
"I can't remember." Tom nodded and thought for a moment.  
  
"Would you like to go to Hogsmead with me this tomorrow?" Tatonya stared at him for a moment then blushed.  
  
"I-…urm…" she stopped them started again. "Yes, that would be nice."  
  
"May I make a request?" Tom asked.  
  
"You may." Tatonya replied.  
  
"Will you go with out your veil?" Tatonya's eyes grew wide and she stared at Tom for a moment.  
  
"Fine, if you do the tango with me in the middle of the street." Tom smiled.  
  
"Done." She looked at him surprised.  
  
"I was……" Tom waved it away and went back to work.  
  
  
  
Tatonya paced the floor of the girl's dorm, wringing her hands. She wore tight black robes that hung open reveling a v-necked blood red dress. A skull pendant dangled at her breast and fang earrings tickled her jaw line. Dumbledore stepped into the dorm and handed her a vial with dark liquid in it. She gripped it tightly and downed the contents. Her eyes began to glow briefly then stopped. She sighed and removed her veil.  
  
"Ah, thank you, Albus." she said. Everything that Rose had said about Tatonya being beautiful was more than true. Her cheek bones were high making her face prominent, her lips were full and rosy. A beautifully crafted nose and chin completed her eerily perfect face. She smiled revealing straight white teeth.  
  
"Ah yes. Beautiful as ever Tatonya." She kissed him quickly and left the dorm to find Tom.  
  
Tom paced the common room floor wearing his best black robes and a clean scarf. He gazed at the clock again and turned toward the girl's dorm.  
  
"Looking for me?" came a voice from the top of the stairs. Tom smiled up at Tatonya. She smiled back.  
  
"Tatonya. . . ." he breathed. She slid down the railing and landed gracefully on her feet.  
  
"Yes?" she asked walking toward him.  
  
"You are beautiful." he said, "Why do you wear a veil?"  
  
"I shall tell you some time later." she replied. "For now, let us leave."  
  
"So where do you want to go first?" Tom asked.  
  
"Anywhere will do." she replied. Tom nodded and led her to the Three Broomsticks. The waiter came up to their table and asked their order.  
  
"Butterbeer." Tom replied.  
  
"And fer yeh ma'am?" the man asked Tatonya  
  
"Sanguineus vinarius." The man nodded and went off.  
  
"What is 'Sanguineus Vinarius?'" Tom asked.  
  
"A wine." she replied. Tom nodded and reached up to brush a lock of hair from his eyes.  
  
"Might I ask what your relationship is with the transfiguration professor?"  
  
"You may, but that does not mean I shall answer it."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"You shall know all in due time Tom." Tom sighed and reached out for Tatonya's hand.  
  
"'Ere are yer drinks." The waiter said as he placed the beverages on the table. Tatonya took a large glass of thick red liquid and sipped on it.  
  
"Why is everything to eat red?" Tom inquired.  
  
"Allergy." Tatonya replied. "I'm getting bored, lets go some place else." She drained her glass and stood up waiting for Tom to do the same.  
  
"I can't believe you bought those Blood lollies." Tom said disgusted.  
  
"I told you I had a vampire friend. I think she'll like them."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"What, you don't like vampires?"  
  
"I have nothing against vampires." Tom said stiffly. "I just don't like their....err...appetites."  
  
"And I am sure they don't like yours, so hush." Tom grunted and pulled out a chocolate frog while Tatonya absently popped a Blood lolly in her mouth.  
  
"Oh gross, Tatonya!" She looked up at him innocently.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're eating those foul lollipops." She shrugged and continued to suck on it.  
  
"It's not that bad. Want to try one?"  
  
"Ew, no thank you."  
  
"Eh, suit yourself."  
  
"What do you want to do now?"  
  
"Tango in the middle of the street." she replied. Tom dropped him bags, grabbed Tatonya's hands and began to dance.  
  
"I was not serious, Tom." she said as he dipped her low.  
  
"My mistake." Tom said with a grin, twirling her up and waltzing to the right. People begin to circle around them watching as the move gracefully together. Finally they stop and those around applaud.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." Tatonya breathed. Tom laughed and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I can not believe you did that." Tatonya panted as they entered the school.  
  
"You said to."  
  
"I was not serious, Tom!"  
  
"Well, beautiful, you should have told me that."  
  
"I hope you got everything you wanted." she said with a sigh.  
  
"Well, not everything."  
  
"What else could you want?" Tom got an inch from her, placing the tips of their noses together.  
  
"A kiss." Tatonya smirked.  
  
"Is that all?" She crushed her lips against his in a bruising kiss, gripping the back off his neck. He moaned and licked at her lips. She opened her mouth and allowed him entry. Their tongues duel fiercely, fighting for dominance. Soon the need for oxygen broke threw their joy and they parted.  
  
"Wow." Tom panted. Tatonya giggled and moved close to him again.  
  
"Hmm, that's only one of my many talents." Tom bit back a moan and grabbed her waist.  
  
"I think you two should get back to you dorms, don't you." They turned around to see the head master Dippit watching them. They blushed and nodded then raced off. Once in the common room they sat on the couch and proceeded to make out. Tatonya nipped at Tom's neck, making him moan as he ran his fingers threw her hair.  
  
"Ouch!" Tom said suddenly. "Shit Tatonya that was hard. You have some sharp teeth." Tatonya drew back and gasped. Her lips had blood dripping down them.  
  
"Oh, Tom! I am so sorry!" she cried, tears forming in her gold eyes. She pulled out and kerchief and placed it on his neck.  
  
"I have to go." She ran up to her dorm sobbing and slammed the door.  
  
Tatonya didn't come down for breakfast, didn't show up for first class, second, third...infact, she wasn't seen for three days. Finally she came down one morning, pale and sickly looking, her gold eyes dull and her demeanor depressed. When Tom went to talk to her she burst into tears and ran from the room. She picked at her food more than ate it. Finally Dumbledore carried her to the hospital wing when she collapsed in Divination. Tom went to the hospital wing after Dinner and watched her as she slept. When he reached out to stroked her hair her eye shot open. Tom gasped. They were a fiery red, blazing with hunger. She gazed at him and smiled, revealing long cobra like fangs. She lunged at her, knocking him to the floor.  
  
"I have not eaten in so long." she purred in his ear. "I hope I don't hurt you too much when I feed.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" He called, she came rushing in and drew out her wand.  
  
"STUPEFY!" she cried. Tatonya fell to the floor. Tom stared at Tatonya's still form for a moment panted.  
  
"What just happened?" Tom asked.  
  
"Oh, dear, Tatonya's not herself. Don't take offense." Tom looked up at Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"She's a vampire, isn't she?" he breathed, not needing an answer.  
  
"Yes." The nurse said. Tom stood up and left the room.  
  
Tatonya woke up in the common room to find everyone staring at her. She had come back from the Hospital Wing and was too tired to go up to her dorm.   
  
"You look better, Tatonya." Said one of her dorm-mates. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Fine." She replied and sat up.  
  
"Tom wants to talk to you up in the boy's dorm." She whispered. Tatonya nodded and went up to the dorm.  
  
Tom was sitting on his bed staring out the window. When the door clicked shut he looked up.  
  
"Take off your veil." He said.  
  
"No." she replied.   
  
"Fine then." He stood up and walked over to her, in one swift motion he snatched the veil off. She gasped, reveling her fangs.  
  
"Give that back!" she demanded. He tossed it aside and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.  
  
"It was for your own good." She said snappishly.  
  
"For my own good, or for yours?" he quipped.  
  
"The students mainly. I figured it was for everyone's own peace of mind. Better to be a mystery then to scare all."  
  
"Now answer me something else…why are you here?" She was quite.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Lets sit down, this shall be a long story. Shall I start from the beginning?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine. What I am about to say can never leave this room, if I find out it has, I shall kill you in the most painful way I can think possible."  
  
"Understood."  
  
"First off I was born about twenty years before Dumbledore. My great-great-great-great grandmother was part vampire. Therefore I aged at quite a slower rate then normal. I even looked a few years younger than him. Well when we met up we fell in love. Or more of a lust. We traveled around on what might be called a Honeymoon, though we weren't married. Soon we came upon a vampire pact. We befriended them and stayed with them for a time. I told Albus that I wanted to stay with him forever……………  
  
*Flash back*  
  
"Albus, I want to stay with you forever! This mortal life isn't long enough!"  
  
"I know Tatonya, but we haven't a choice." Albus had long auburn hair and the same sparkling eyes. Strong face and lean body. His violet robes hanging from broad shoulders.  
  
"Yes! There is." She hissed.  
  
"And what would that be, my angel?"  
  
"We could become vampires! Remember the other night when Ramon was talking about how he became a vampire? We could do that!" Albus looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"I shall think about it Tatonya. After all, this is not something you can ever take back!"  
  
"I know Albus, but I want it!"  
  
"You want to be a vampire?!"  
  
"No! I want to be with you! And if that means becoming a vampire then so be it!?"  
  
"I shall think on it, angel. Good night."  
  
"Good night." They laid down in each others arms and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Tatonya snuck out of the tent around 4:00 A.M. and joined the vampires. They greeted her and beckoned her to them.  
  
"I want to become a vampire." She told them. They were silent for a time.  
  
"You realize what you are asking?" a golden haired vampire named Brandon inquired.  
  
"Yes." Tatonya replied. Five vampires stood up and took Tatonya away from the fire. A sixth vampire brought four goblets. A carving knife and a hot iron. Four vampires surrounded Tatonya and a fifth called Kai. Kai bite down into Tatonya's neck as the others began to chant.  
  
"Take this mortal soul,  
  
Chang it, morph it,  
  
Take the whole.  
  
Change her very being."  
  
Tatonya became drowsy and slumped in Kai's arms. After a while Kai placed a goblet to her lips. She drank the contents, the hot liquid leaving a burning trail all the way to her stomach. One glass after another was poured down her throat. Soon her shirt was removed. Kai caressed her heated skin as he was handed the knife. The sharp knife dug into her skin again and again. She looked up and Saw Albus running toward her.  
  
"With the symbol so she is changed.  
  
With the blood she is no longer human,  
  
With the tears she cries out her mortality." Albus watched her, his eyes wide.  
  
"Tatonya." He breathed. The hot iron was placed over the carved symbol. It hissed as the blood touched it.  
  
"With the fire we seal the pact.  
  
With the last drop of blood, she is a vampire." Kai pricked his finger and coated her lips with the blood, then kissed her gently.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
"Albus cried when he saw what had happened. I've never seen him cry, it made my heart break. He told me that he had decided against becoming a vampire. I just stared at him, shocked………"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Oh, Tatonya, what have you done?"  
  
"Why did you not tell me Albus?"  
  
"I was thinking it over."  
  
"Oh, Albus, what have I done?!" Albus took her in his arms and stroked her hair.  
  
"I shall join you. I can't let you suffer." Albus walked toward the group and conversed quietly with them. Kai shook his head and Albus looked disappointed. He walked back to Tatonya and kissed her.  
  
"I am afraid you are stuck my love. They say they can't change me into one."  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"Because I am not willing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They say that just because I want to do something for you does not mean I am willing." Tatonya fell to her knee's and cried.  
  
*Flashback Ends*  
  
"After that Albus had to leave. I couldn't go. I knew nothing about being a vampire so I had to stay. Our love affair was over."  
  
"But why are you here now?" Tom asked.  
  
"Havoc broke loose with my pact. My master, the one who changed me, was killed. Everything broke out in a civil war and I ran from them. Most of my pact was killed. I ran to the only save place I had ever know, to the only person I ever trusted."  
  
"You came to Hogwarts, to Professor Albus Dumbledore. That's why you were kissing him that one day, that's why you stayed near him."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"How have you gotten blood since you where here?"  
  
"Remember all those people who got attacked? They were my victims."  
  
"Why where they so happy after words?"  
  
"I can make it a very pleasant experience." Tom nodded.  
  
"So you still love him and you're just messing with me."  
  
"No." she replied. "I stopped loving him long ago. I sought his comfort, though I still held a flicker for him. That soon disappeared however." She moved closer to him.   
  
"What happened that night we got back from Hogsmead?"  
  
"I hadn't eaten in a while and having a hold on your neck was just so tempting. You see with a vampire, if your body demands blood, it will try to get blood by any means. Some vampires who live among mortals have been able to train themselves to fight those urges. We who have lived in packs and seen mortals only to feed do not know how to control them selves. I made the mistake of tempting myself by even getting close to your neck. I apologize for that. Another thing was when you came to the hospital wing. I had the scent of your blood and the taste. Once it touched my lips I wanted it."  
  
"I see. So now what? Have you fed?"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey gave me some animal blood to calm my cravings. Disgusting stuff really."  
  
"How long will you need to feed again?"  
  
"An hour, maybe sooner. I need to leave." Tom grabbed her arm and pulled her back down toward the couch.  
  
"No." he breathed and tore open the neck of his robes, bearing his neck to her.  
  
"No, Tom." She whispered.  
  
"Yes." He hissed and forced her lips onto the tender skin of his throat. She tried to fight him off, but he held her firmly.  
  
"You are going to regret this!" she murmured.  
  
"Just do it!" Her lips parted and she licked on the tender flesh. Tom growled and Tatonya sucked on it till it was raw, then pierced it with her fangs. Tom bit his lip hard as she drank up his blood hungrily. He moaned as he felt his pants get tight around his groin.  
  
"Dammit, Tatonya." he panted as she rubbed his erection with the tips of her fingers. "This is better then sex." Tatonya pulled her fangs out and lapped at the blood on his neck till it ceased bleeding. As she did this she put more pressure on his lower regions till he cam hard in his pants. Tatonya murmured a cleaning spell and licked her fangs and lips clean. She ran her fingers threw his thick black hair and sang softly.  
  
"Ah...machikado nagareru hitonami ni  
  
Ima sakarau you ni  
  
Aruiteku hitori  
  
Ah...machikado nagareru hitonami ni  
  
Ima sakarau you ni  
  
Aruiteku hitori  
  
Never give up kanashimi ni  
  
Kokoro o tamesarete mo  
  
Ikutsu mo no toki o koe  
  
Never give up kaze no naka  
  
Tasogare ni se o mukete  
  
Doko made mo tadoru no sa  
  
Ah...darekano yasashisa ni omowazu  
  
Kooeta kimochi ga  
  
Yureta sonotoki mo  
  
Hitomi toji tada tsubuyaku  
  
Nukumori wa sou ore ni wa  
  
Niawanai yo to  
  
Never give up yume dake o  
  
Ima wa dakishimenagara  
  
Unmei ni michibikare  
  
Never give up ate mo naku  
  
Tasogare ni se o mukete  
  
Mirai e to aruki dasu  
  
Lonely Way  
  
Never give up kanashimi ni  
  
Kokoro o tamesarete mo  
  
Ikutsu mo no toki o koe." Tom fell asleep against Tatonya's chest as the hum died away. Tatonya lay back on the bed and joined him.  
  
Tom woke up with his head on Tatonya's stomach; her fingers running gently threw his hair.   
  
"How do you feel?" Tatonya asks.  
  
"Tired, drained." Tom replied.  
  
"To be expected." Tatonya said shortly, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a rejuvenation potion.  
  
"Drink." She commanded, placed the bottle neck to his lips. He did and sat up, rubbing his sore neck.  
  
"So what now?" Tatonya smiled and leaned over to kiss him.  
  
"Whatever you want."  
  
Tom sat in the common room, his head resting in Tatonya's lap and she ran her fingers threw his hair as she read her book 'Occultatioaegis Vesterlamia'. Tom, meanwhile, was reading his Transfiguration book. Tatonya closed the book silently and set it aside.  
  
"Something wrong, love?" Tom asked not looking up from his own book.  
  
"No, nothing."  
  
"You really shouldn't lie." Tom told her.  
  
"My, that's terribly ironic. You are telling me not to lie. Ho ho ho." Tom snorted.  
  
"Don't mock me."   
  
"Then you shall not mock me." Tom closed his book and turned around to kiss Tatonya. Suddenly Tom felt a single tear slide down Tatonya's face.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"It is nothing." Tom stared into her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Stupid vampire." he grumbled.  
  
"Damn mortal." Tatonya shot back.  
  
"Blood sucking whore."  
  
"Mealtime whore."  
  
"Lying bitch."  
  
"Arrogant basturd."  
  
"Sorry Sap Sucking Sack of Monkey Shit!"  
  
"Bowlegged Cock sucker!"  
  
"Cunt licking slut!"  
  
"ASS RAMMING ASS FACE!"  
  
"CUM SLURPING UNCLE FUCKER!"  
  
"CHILDREN I HARDLY THINK THAT IS APPROPRIATE!" Tatonya and Tom turned sharply to see the head of the house scowling at them. They both blushed and chuckled their apologies.   
  
"Tatonya, dear, Dumbledore wishes to see you." Tatonya stood up and left the common room.  
  
"You have fed." Dumbledore said when she came in.  
  
"Yes, I have, Albus."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tom Riddle."  
  
"Hmmm, I see. Well, then I shall have to alert Madam Pomfrey and………"  
  
"He has been taken care of Albus. He figured out what I was and offered himself to me when he noticed how fatigued I was. I gave him a rejuvenation potion and he is fine." Dumbledore nodded and stroked his chin.  
  
"So what will you do now?"  
  
"I shall have to leave soon," Tatonya said. Dumbledore nodded again and sighed.  
  
"I am sorry that things never turned out as they should have."  
  
"Nothing ever does." she replied.  
  
Tom and Tatonya stayed together for about a month. Sitting in the common room snuggling and talking, doing homework and sitting in the astronamy tower watching the night sky. Tatonya told Tom stories about being a vampire and just stories in general. Tatonya slept in the boys dorm, curled up next to Tom, and life was good, until one morning Tom to find the space next to him empty. He looked around and went to the showers, then the common room. He couldn't find her. He shrugged it off, thinking she was probably with a teacher. But Tom didn't see her all day and by dinner he was worried sick. He approched Professor Dumbledore and asked him about it.  
  
"She had to leave suddenly Tom. I'm sorry." He handed Tom an envelope. Tom's hand shook as he opened it.  
  
Dearest Tom,  
  
By thetime you read this I shall be quite a distance away. I must request that you not come after me. Infact I insist. I did not do this to hurt you and hope that you hold no resentment against me. Un urgent matter presented itself and I had to leave in a hurry. I ask you not do anything foolish and just live on. I promise that we shall meet again some day.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Tatonya.   
  
Tom, now Voldemort, read the old peace of parchment. Beautiful curling handwritting done neatly over yellowing parchment. Voldemort sighed and woundered what ever became of the beautiful Vampire. He twirled his wine around in his cup then sipped on it.  
  
"Master." Came Wormtails voice. "Some one is here to see you."  
  
"Send them in." Voldemort drawled. A slender clocked figure walked in and stood before Voldemort.  
  
"What is it you want." The hood was pushed back. Voldmort's jaw dropped as he fought to breath.  
  
"Tatonya....." he hissed.  
  
"I told you we would meet again, darling." She said then ran to him, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Oh Tatonya. Why did you go!"  
  
"I had to. They were coming after me. I couldn't risk the lives of the students." She kissed him hard on the mouth.  
  
"Oh, Tatonya.... stay with me! I shall do anything you wish." Tatonya purred and whispered in his ear,  
  
"Don't kill Harry Potter." Voldemort gasped and pushed Tatonya back.  
  
"Never!" Tatonya recomposed herself and cleared her throat.  
  
"Fine Tom." With that she turned to leave.  
  
"Tatonya, wait!" she paused.  
  
"Come here." Tatonya turned to face him. Voldemort stood up and slowley made his way over to her. She stood stiffly, looking into his eyes. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her harshly to him in a rough kiss. Tatonya kissed back, gripping his robes tightly in her hands. When the need for air became to great they pulled away.  
  
"Merlin how I've missed doing that." Tatonya sighed and stared at him.  
  
"What changed?" she asked softly.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You were not like this before. You were kind and sweet. What has changed?"  
  
"I have."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"When you left I was miserable!" he snarled, advancing towards her menicengly. "I had to occupy my mind with something! So I learnt the dark arts. Studied till I thought I would burst. Anything to keep my mind off you!"  
  
"I told you I had good reason to leave!" she shouted back.  
  
"Why?! Your clan was in trouble?!" he shot back. "You choose them over me?!"  
  
"I told you I couldn't risk the lives of the students!"  
  
"So you left only for the students?"  
  
"I left to protect you also Tom!"  
  
"Why?! Why did you care? Was I that good at shagging? Why did you.....?"  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" she screamed, tears pouring down her face. Her voice echoed threw the stone chamber.  
  
"You love me?" Voldemort asked quietly.  
  
"YES YOU BASTURD! I LOVE YOU! I COULDN'T LET THEM HARM YOU! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH I HATED THESE PAST THIRTY YEARS!?" They were both quite for a time.  
  
"Don't kill him." Tatonya finally whispered. "I been to Hogwarts, spent time with him. He's a sweet little child. Miserable thought, no thanks to you. He's very bright too. You have no idea what those muggles did to him. He's so malnourished and sick. Leave him be, Tom! He's miserable enough with out you on his tail!"  
  
Voldemort stared at her for a moment then smiled.  
  
"You always where to gentle hearted. Fine, I'll leave him alone…for a time." Tatonya kissed him gently and took his hand.  
  
"Come on Tom……… lets make up for lost time."   
  
Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked for his glasses by touch. His fingers brushed some parchment. He took it and unfolded it.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
By the time you read this I shall be with Voldemort. I am not a supporter but an old friend. I shall see if I can convince him to leave you be. I hope that you can bear to live without me. Hah hah hah! Next to this not should be a small box. The box has food in it. Everlasting and never emptying, take it to your aunt and uncles. To make it bigger tap it thrice and say,  
  
"Expando" to shrink it say, "Reducto". To get any food you want tap it twice and name the food. Next time we meet I expect to see some meat on your bones.  
  
Love,  
  
Tatonya.  
  
Harry look over and sure enough there was a small box on his night stand. He smiled and thanked her, wishing that Dumbledore had left him with her. His mind flashed back to when she first saw him. She had a fit.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Harry! My god boy! You are so thin! Here! Eat!" She piled food onto his plate and shoved it into his hands.  
  
"And those clothes! Much too big. Come, we shall go shopping when you are done eating. And those robes! How old are they! We must get you new ones."  
  
"It's okay. I can get them." Harry said between a mouthful.  
  
"No, you won't pay for a thing! I'm much to rich for my own good and have nothing to do with my money."  
  
"No, Tatonya. It's alright."  
  
"Oh hush and humor an old woman."  
  
"You're not old." Hermione said.  
  
"Young one, I am twenty years older than Dumbledore." Harry chocked on his food. Tatonya handed him some pumpkin juice, which he took.  
  
"Then you're a bloody vampire!" Ron said. She smiled, revealing long fangs.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry. I'm not going to kill anyone."   
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
Harry laid back and smiled. 


End file.
